LoNLeY EyEz~
by LiLDiGiaNjEL
Summary: Ken has a girlfriend Yolei is jealous something bad is gonna happen ^.^ Thats all I'm gonna tell you!You have to read to find out the rest!


I will be using English and Japanese names  
  
Lonely Eyes By: Jen (LiLDigiaNJeL)  
  
  
  
Ken sighed at the dinner table. His parents asked" What's wrong ken, dear?" Ken replied" Mom, Dad If u don't mind me asking how did u meet?" His parents starting talking and talking about the whole love story but Ken didn't really listen. "Why son"? Asked the father. Nothing. Ken was sitting on a bench in the park and Yolei came and sat beside him. Hi Ken! Hey Yolei.. Yolei looked at his face and could tell something was wrong. "Ken what's wrong?" "You wouldn't understand.." Ken yes I would please tell me, you can totally trust me" Hmm ok, Yolei do u do u think there is someone for me? Yolei giggled. "Of Course there is, I know there's a line of a million girls waiting for you. Yolei blushed and said" And one of those girls would be me." Ken looked at her and smiled at her and was blushing a little. Well I'll seeya Yolei Bye! And ken walked away.  
  
Yolei was walking to the park and saw Hikari catching up to her. Yolei Yolei! Yolei stopped to talk with Hikari. Yolei did hear about the big news? What is it? "Ken has a girlfriend!" Whaat what already?! "You're not jealous are you?" Yolei blushed. Hmmp NO! "Awww too bad, ya know you and Ken would make a cute couple! Hikari you have issues. Daisuke ran up to them. "Hey Hikari!" Uh hey Daisuke. "Ya'll hear about ken's girl, Mai?" Yeah we did Daisuke. Ken and his girlfriend, Mai came up to them. "Dude you got yourself a girl huh?" Yeah you could say that. Guys I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Mai. Mai this is Hikari. Ken pointed to the girl with brown hair. Then Ken pointed at the boy with brown spiky hair with goggles. Daisuke. And Yolei. He pointed at the girl with purple hair and glasses. Yolei ran off after that. She was pissed. When she was running off Sora saw her. "Yolei, Yolei why are you crying? Yolei wiped the tear off her cheek and said nothing I jus have something in my eye. " Yolei when a person cries something is always wrong." Sora lets say I have this friend, and she likes a boy, Kin and Kin already had a girlfriend. What should she do? Yolei you gotta know that there's plenty of boys some not cute but ok." Thanks Sora I'll tell my friend that.  
  
"Heh, what a pity that Takeru was a cutie, Oh well." Said Mai. Mai had been killing the digidestined Lori and Takeru. What the? Takeru! Yelled Hikari. Hikari cried and cried but Mai was behind her and she struck a knife in her back. Yolei saw Mai running when she heard her. Yolei knew what Mai was up to. "Hey Yolei how's Takeru and Lori?" Asked Daisuke. Thank God they're ok he only lost a lot of blood. Oh yeah and I think Mai has to do with it. I saw her running from Takeru. "Yeah right you're just jealous Yolei." Would you believe me if I told you that Hikari also was in the incident. "Whaat Hikari nooo!" yelled Daisuke. Hmm ok Yolei I believe you." Payback to Mai?" Uh huh Seeya Later! Ring Ring  
  
Yolei picked up the phone. "Hello?" Hey Yolei it's me Ken! "Ken?" "What do you want?" Hey I have a favor to ask.. "Yeah what?" Could you give me some tips about dating? "Ok I guess" OK I'll seeya! Knock Knock! Hey Yolei! "Umm hey" Ok this dating thing with Mai I'm kinda shy to ask but how do u kiss? Yolei blushed. "Well Ken when you kiss you need to close your eyes gently reach up and the lips will touch." Yolei was doing exactly she said. Ken was looking at her. And he gave Yolei a small kiss on the lips and started laughing. Yolei blushed and blushed she was starting to like Ken more and more. "Well it's getting late I better head home." Ok bye Yolei. When Ken closed the door he still continued laughing. When Yolei was heading home she saw Daisuke heading to Ken's place. "Dude I gotta tell you something!" What is it Daisuke it's getting late. Its about your girl, Mai Dude she's murdering our friends!" "You gotta believe dude!" You know Daisuke I thought you were my friend but now I know your just jealous! Ken slammed the door in front of his face. Hmm no luck Daisuke? "Nope, hey you were spying on me!" Yolei giggled. Yolei and Daisuke were walking and Daisuke asked" So Yolei do you like Ken?" Yolei blushed maybe why? "Well I'd say he's pretty lucky I mean you're ok Yolei. Yolei smiled thanks Daisuke you are ok too.  
  
On the next day Mai got Daisuke. Daisuke was in the hospital lying on the bed. Daisuke? "Yolei is that you?" Oh my gosh are you ok? "Yolei lost of blood and I think I'm gonna die please tell Hikari I love her." Daisuke you've jus lost blood you're still gonna live. "Oh ok well then go get Mai! I will! Yolei kissed Daisuke glently on the cheek. "Goodluck Yolei." Stop it Mai stop killing the others! If you're gonna kill Ken you gotta get him through me! "Umm I don't know what's she's talking about!" Don't listen to her Ken!" "Mai?" That's it! Mai strucked for Yolei but Ken came running and blocked it. Nooo Ken! No Ken don't leave me! Yolei started crying. "Yolei sorry you're the one I really love." Ken.. Yolei's crest of Love and serenity shined a light and killed Mai. Ken, Ken I did it Mai is gone now.. Ken Yolei kissed Ken but then Ken said" Yolei?" Why are you crying Yolei? Ken! Yolei gave Ken a big hug. I'm sorry Yolei don't cry. OK I'll stop crying. And they kissed the night away. 28 years later Yolei and Ken got married and had three kids one girl and two boys. And they lived happily ever after...  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
My next fic is: Can't u see? Hikari&Takeru 


End file.
